Crónicas de un no muerto
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [AU] [OoC] [OC] La inmortalidad había perdido su gracia. Todo era igual. Nada despertaba su interés hasta que ella apareció entonces la inmortalidad había tomado otro sabor. Ser el depredador y la presa trajo una nueva diversión a este vampiro demente. [Colección de Micro-One Shot relatados en primera persona]
1. En mis pensamientos

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**En mis pensamientos. **

No importa los siglos que pase. No importa hacia dónde me mueva. No importa en qué me convierta.

Mientras esté en sus pensamientos y sea la razón de su existencia, seré feliz.

¡¿Qué es la felicidad?! Si fuera humano podría describirlo con facilidad, pero no lo soy, deje de serlo hace muchos siglos, tal vez un par de milenios, sin embargo la siento, la anhelo, la persigo.

¡¿Qué es el placer?! Nada antes experimentado hasta que la conocí, el sabor dulce de su sangre, el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, el sabor ácido de su ira cuando me mira con esa expresión que me excita, no sé cómo puede lograr eso en mí.

Un monstruo como yo, no debería tener o sentir tales emociones hacia una humana…o quién era humana, porque le di más de una más de una razón para que me odie.

Soy el monstruo que la convirtió en lo que es ahora.

Soy el monstruo que intento corromper su carne y devorar su alma.

Soy el monstruo que anhela unirse a ella por toda la eternidad.

Soy el monstruo que sucumbe en sus sueños para hacerla mía.

Soy el monstruo que la cuida en la sombras.

Soy el monstruo que la protege de sus enemigos.

Soy el monstruo que sucumbe al éxtasis de ser su presa.

Un ente no vivo no muerte que camina por las calles de la soledad, pero que encontró némesis en una servidora de aquel que llaman « Dios » cristiano.

¡¿Quién es ella?!

La luz en medio de la oscuridad.

La esperanza anhelada en medio de está agonía.

La fuerza en medio de está debilidad.

La pureza sin mancha que clama ser corrompida.

La dulzura de este trago amargo que llaman inmortalidad.

La voluntad inquebrantable que llama hacer rota.

La razón en medio de está demencia.

La belleza inmortal en un mundo decadente.

He aquí mi historia.

**« Continuará » …**


	2. Pecado compartido

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Pecado compartido.**

¡¿Era feliz?! ¡¿Lo era?! No lo sé…Después de tantos siglos en la oscuridad, ya no lo recuerdo.

Cada día de mi vida inmortal, soló el anhelo de destruirlo me mantiene de pie.

Anhelo tomar su vida con mis propias manos.

Anhelo su castigo eterno.

Anhelo liberarme de estás cadenas y ser libre al fin.

¡¿Qué me paso?! Ni yo mismo lo sé explicar.

Pero mi odio por él me hacer débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo, se ha convertido en la razón de mi ser. Eso es inconcebible, contradictorio, sin precedente.

¡¿Por qué lo odio?! Después de tantos siglos ni yo mismo lo sé.

Pero siento tanto odio por él que ni yo mismo logro entender como llegue a este nivel.

A veces he llegado sentir lástima por mi misma, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar.

Odio lo que hace sentir.

Odio por hacerme dudar de mis acciones y de mis palabras.

Odio por ser débil ante él.

Odio por no entender lo que me sucede cuando estoy delante de él.

Odio por haber profano mi cuerpo y mancillado mi pureza.

Odio por haber tomado mi alma humana y convertirme en el monstro que soy.

Odio por haberme hecho cuestionar mi fe, mis principios, mi creencia.

Odio por invadir mis pensamientos.

Odio por presentarse sin ser invitado y sorprenderme.

Odio pensar que me ha llegado a conocer tan bien, que me aterra.

Odio estar atada a él.

¡¿Qué me ata a él?! Ni yo misma lo sé.

Odio ver su irresistible y socarrona sonrisa, cuando se encuentra conmigo.

Odio ver su alegría cuando me mira.

Odio ver su deseo impregnado de lujuria cuando nos encontramos.

Odio que mi instinto me lleve hacia él.

Odio que mi cuerpo se someta ante él.

Odio saber el poder que ejerce sobre mí.

Odio que él me haga reaccionar de esa forma.

Odio estar obsesionada con un vampiro demente que me va llevar hasta la muerte, pero incluso hasta ella parece termerle.

He aquí mi historia, de cómo una novicia a escasas horas de tomar los votos, terminó convirtiéndose en un monstruo, un vampiro que paso hacer la cazadora.

No por gusto sino por disgusto y que no va piensa descansar hasta que lo pueda matar.

Lo juro por la sangre maldita que corre por mis venas, mi sangre, su sangre.

**« Continuará » …**


	3. El inicio de una obsesión

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**El inicio de una obsesión.**

Al ser arrastrado por la oscuridad, perdí toda emoción humana y eso poco me importaba.

¡¿Qué era la piedad?! Un concepto completamente desconocido para mí, hasta ese día.

¡¿Qué era la compasión?! Una palabra ajena hasta ese día.

¡¿Quién era ella?! No lo sé, pero en qué se convirtió eso si lo sé y es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, porque ella es mi mayor logro.

Aun recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, el aroma de los naranjos impregnados en el ambiente, la suavidad de las hojas al ser acariciadas por el viento como susurrando secretamente lo que iba pasar ese día.

No era de día, no era de noche, no había sol, no había luna. Era uno de esos extraños días que te invita a detenerte y a contemplarlo.

Fue tan solo a dos minutos de haber tomado a mi nueva victima, un hombre mancebo de tez robusta, ojos verdes, manos toscas, nunca puse atención a mis victimas hasta ese día.

Recuerdo el sabor dulce del hierro, que destilaba en el líquido de color carmesí que había extraído de mi victima, pero ya no sentía aquel placer al ver el velo de la muerte sobre sus ojos y sentir ese sabor que se supone debía darme placer, comía por inercia.

Era igual, todo había perdido sentido hasta ese día.

Entonces la escuche, una voz dulce, un aroma impregnado de flores de cerezos venía de ella, una risa que cautivo mis sentidos, no podía creer que ante mí estaba el más hermoso ángel terrenal que había visto en mi existencia, porque eso era ella.

Brillaba con luz propia.

Ahí vestida de novicia, con aquel atuendo inmaculado completamente de color blanco, rodeada de varios niños, las campanas perforando mis oídos, sin embargo escucharla era sublime:

—Dios te bendiga a ti también—. Fue la primera frase que le escuche decir, su bondad era seductora, la candidez de su mirada trasmitía tal seguridad y devoción, los niños la miraba con fervor. Me perdí en ese cuadro familiar, tan lleno de vida.

Era algo opuesto a mí, un lúgubre vampiro que detrás de él dejaba un camino sin fin de cadáveres putrefactos, paisajes mustio, todo lo que tocaba se destruía, tan absorto estaba en la escena que puse atención cuando los niños se asustaron, entonces su expresión cambio porque ante ella dos vampiros que serían un insulto a mi raza se hicieron presente en el lugar no iba dudar en matarlos, pero no esperaba que ella reaccionada de esa forma.

Entonces la vi, el ángel terrenal se transformó en un demonio ante mis ojos, porque luego de ponerse en una pose protectora, dejando atrás a los asustadizos niños no dudo en atacar a los entes del mal.

Para mí todo transcurrió en cámara lenta, ver sacar sus dagas debajo de su hábito fue una sorpresa.

Ver su expresión dispuesta a todo me dejo perplejo, nunca antes una expresión humana me hizo estremecer.

Su rapidez y su precisión me encantó. Me sentía fascinado con ella.

Los vampiros nunca tuvieron opción ante ella, de eso me di cuenta más adelante.

Fue una delicia ver lo que ella hizo, un corte limpió en su yugular, era un espectáculo sublime verla manchada del líquido carmesí que había salpicado sobre sus habito, pero sin duda lo que más me excito, fue ver la manera como arranco su corazón de sus pechos sin dudar de sus acciones, ella no tuvo piedad alguna, los asesino como un vil sanguinario a sangre fría.

Fueron segundos, para mí fue algo eterno, hermoso, sublime, magistral, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón a mil por hora producto de la adrenalina que la embargaba, entonces sucedió, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Ese fue el inicio de todo, por primera vez en siglos alguien había despertado mi interés y fue todo una delicia a mis oídos escucharla decir en un tono mortal, impregnando de una promesa de muerte:

—Vampiro—. Ella no dijo nada más ante de lanzarse hacia mí, esquivarla no fue fácil, para ser humana realmente era rápida, era fuerte, era decidida, una extraña emoción me embargó, pero me dejo sin palabras cuando me preguntó con enojo—: ¡¿Por qué te ríes?!...Si esté día vas a morir.

No sabía que estaba riendo, no sabía por qué estaba tan fascinado al saber que era yo el causante de su enojo, solo atine a decirle antes de arriesgarme acercarme a ella:

—No esté día…mi señora—. Fue un suicidio lo que hice, pero no pude contenerme al tomar una de sus manos, su piel de porcelana era tan suave me incitaba a tomarla, le robe un beso antes que ella me acertara una puñalada cerca del abdomen, entonces lo entendí, ella usaba dagas envenenadas, pero eso poco me importó al ver su iras crecer, me preguntaba si había sido el primero en tocar sus carnosos y suaves labios.

Orgullo, soberbia, aquellas emociones humanas tan negativas y olvidadas se hicieron presente en mí.

Ella era todo un reto. Tenía muchas preguntas pero las deje para después, no iba arriesgarme a perecer en sus manos, no en ese momento. A penas robe aquel beso desaparecí en el aire como la niebla, no sin antes escuchar los gritos de las personas del lugar, al decir a lo lejos:

—La hermana Sakura está en problemas. Padre Abel por favor ayúdale, venga rápido.

—¡¿Está herida hermana Sakura?! ¿Qué le sucedió?

Los gritos iban y venía, pero eso poco me importo, porque yo no dejaba de sonreír ante la emoción que me embargaba. Ahora tenía su nombre, y antes que termine el día, juré que ella tenía que ser mía.

**« Continuará » …**


	4. Incertidumbre

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Incertidumbre.**

No sabía qué había sucedido. Solo actúe por instinto cuando maté a sangre fría a los hijos de la oscuridad.

Parecía que mi cuerpo se movía solo, tan solo quería proteger a los niños.

Aún mi cuerpo no se movía, sabía que no estaba herida, sabía que físicamente estaba bien, pero entonces…lo que hizo aquel osado vampiro me dejo perpleja…¡¿cómo se atrevió a mancillar mis labios vírgenes?!

En ese momento por primera vez en mi vida me tomaron completamente desprevenida. Nunca antes me había sucedido algo así. ¡¿Qué clase de demonio era este?!

Lo que vi en sus ojos no me gusto, un extraño escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo.

¡¿Acaso eso era deseo?! No había algo más en su mirada, algo más allá de la lujuria, la sed de sangre.

Apenas alcance escuchar los grito de las hermanas, las palabras del padre Abel, regrese mi mirada hacia él, parecía que mi cuerpo se hubiera desconectado de mi alma. ¡¿Qué me hizo ese demonio?! ; Atine a decir por inercia:

—Estoy bien, solo un poco perturbada y algo cansada—. Sabía que no me creía, sonreí por inercia, actuaba por inercia, parecía que todo lo hacía por inercia, finalmente vi mi ropa, toda ensangrentada entonces un aroma que no era mío me golpeo, el olor de su sangre estaba en una de mis dagas, hacía mucho tiempo que no la usaba, era una extraña sensación que me recorría, no habían palabras para describir lo que sentía en aquel momento, finalmente comenté sin pensar—: ¡¿Pueden aplazar la ceremonia para mañana, por favor?!— No sé por qué hice tal petición, no dudaba de mis creencias y menos de la decisión que había tomado con anterioridad, pero me sentía de alguna manera impura, no podía tomar mis votos de esa manera, el padre pareció entender mi dilema, su sonrisa me tranquilizo cuando me sugirió ir a la enfermería del convento, a que me revisen.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, era ser llevada al lugar, pero algo en mí decía o más bien gritaba en mi interior que algo estaba mal.

Me sentía acechada, por primera vez en mi vida sentí temor, temor a lo desconocido, temor a lo que me enfrentaba.

Necesitaba conversar con Dios, sentir el consuelo de sus palabras por medio de la oración, necesitaba hacer algo pero no sabía qué, algo en mí decía que ese encuentro no había terminado ahí, porque nunca antes un vampiro me había mirado de esa forma, era inusual, extraño, aterrador.

No sabía dónde estaba. No sabía quién era. No sabía que quería de mí. Sin embargo mis sentidos parecían percibirlo de alguna manera, no estaba tranquila, mi instinto me decía que algo iba pasar antes que terminara el día, pero no sabía qué y eso era lo más aterrador, la incertidumbre me estaba matando lentamente, hasta que escuche a la madre superiora decir con suavidad:

—Hermana Sakura, creo que debe darse un baño y descansar, ha sido un día difícil para usted.

¡¿Difícil?! Esa no era la palabra que tenía en mente, pero solo atine a mover la cabeza por inercia, no sabía si era buena idea regresar a mis aposentos, no sabía si era buena idea tomar un baño, sabía que no debía quedarme con esas prendas, pero a cada paso que daba tenía la certeza que me observaban.

¡¿Qué iba pasar?! No lo sabía, pero tenía la certeza que algo iba cambiar.

* * *

—No puedo creer que me haya atrevido a escribir esto, después de tanto tiempo—. Comentaba en un tono bajo una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños ahora cortos por encima de los hombros, atrás quedo los hábitos o la ropa de cada época que vivió, ahora vestía con una pantalón negro y una chaqueta que hacía juego, miraba con atención la moderna e imponente vista del lugar, habían pasado más de cinco siglos y por primera vez desde su transformación, estaba de regreso en el país del sol naciente « Japón » , sonrío sin gracia al regresar sobre sus pasos y leer por segunda vez lo que había escrito, entonces susurro en un tono mortal—: Era 1483, el mundo ha cambiado desde entonces…pero está vez es completamente diferente—. Detuvo sus comentarios al ver hacia un costado las hermosas espadas dobles que llevaba, las había usado por siglos pero era hora de cambiar de armas, abrió una gaveta y se tomó su tiempo la ponerse sus guantes de color negro, antes de abrir con mucho cuidado una caja especial, sonrío con malicia cuando vio el contenido « balas de platas » fundidas de las cruces bendecidas de la Iglesia de San Pedro ubicada en Roma-Italia, ella las había conseguido dos siglos atrás pero en esa época eran dagas y no sabía como el escurridizo vampiro había adivinado sus planes, y se le había escapado una y otra vez, pero está vez iba hacer diferente, guardó sus balas en su gaveta, no si antes decir en voz baja:

—Es hora de ir por mis armas, porque está noche Li Xiaoláng pondré fin a tu existencia de una vez por todas—. Esa noche fue la última vez que iba usar sus espadas dobles, así que con cuidado se las puso en la espalda como siempre las usaba antes de saltar por la ventana, para subir a la terraza del imponente edificio, la ventaja de ser un vampiro era que el medio de transporte no era un problema, sobre todo cuando puedes correr a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano y poseer una fuerza sobrenatural. Era hora de terminal aquel cruel juego que empezó siglos atrás, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

No lejos de ahí, en los alrededores de una ciudadela universitaria, un vampiro desquiciado tomaba la vida de su última victima esa noche se había dado un festín porque se auto-invito a una desenfrenada fiesta de universitarios, su última victima había sido una joven doncella de no más de 17 años, cuando al relamer el líquido carmesí que escurría por sus labios, sonrío con malicia, le tomó segundos deshacerse del cuerpo al lanzarlo sin cuidado alguno en una de las fuentes del lugar luego de romper su cuello, ante todo nunca dejaba marcas con sus colmillos, entonces aspiro el aire profundamente y comentó con una mal sana alegría:

—Ehhhh!...Al fin estás aquí…Está vez te tomó más de cinco décadas ubicarme…me preguntó, por qué te tomó tanto tiempo—. Los ojos del vampiro se tornaron peligrosamente rojos de la excitación que le corría por dentro, entonces no dudo en correr hacia la dirección donde estaba ella, porque el juego había empezado de nuevo.

**« Continuará » …**


	5. Al acecho

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Al acecho.**

Sabía que no estaba sola, lo sentía, lo percibía, aunque no lo veía.

Mi instinto me decía qué algo no estaba bien, sin embargo no podía más tener aquel hábito impregnado se sangre.

Me cercioré que estaba completamente sola, cuando ingrese al cuarto de baño.

Puse mis dagas que previamente las había limpiado e impregnado de un letal veneno en sus hojas, receta familiar que nunca iba revelar pero que causaba un efecto en los entes demoniacas.

Las puse a mi alcance, sabía que de alguna manera las iba a volver usar, pero nunca me imagine qué sería de esa manera.

Miré una y otra vez hasta tener la certeza de estar sola, el sonido de la puerta me daba entender que la hermana de Rika había llegado a mis aposentos, cargando dos pesados cubos de madera pero en uno de ellos había agua hervida, le agradecí con suavidad, era lo único que podía hacer ese momento, me tomé el tiempo de mezclar el agua de ambos cubos, me gusta el agua al ambiente pero dado la hora y el dolor que invadía mi cuerpo por la acción física realizada, preferí bañarme con agua tibia para relajar mis músculos, no sé cuánto tiempo paso que me distraje por segunda vez, recogía mi cabello con calma, hasta que finalmente al terminar de quitarme la última prenda de vestir tomé la esponja y la moje, una y otra vez para pasarla por mi cuerpo, la sangre me provocaba un efecto adverso, mi hastío era notorio, tuve que contener la respiración por varias veces, como era más fácil sentarme que estar de pie y agacharme, me las había ingeniado para poner una pequeña toalla en el piso de la bañera, tan centrada estaba en limpiar la sangre de mi cuerpo, qué no sé en que momento él se materializo a mi costado, realmente me sorprendió escuchar su voz ronca cuando me dijo:

—La misma Afrodita envidiaría tu belleza mortal.

Poco me importó si estaba desnuda, tomé la daga que había dejado en el piso de la bañera del lado izquierdo y se la clave con fuerza en su pecho, al menos esa era mi intención pero no contaba que él hubiera adivinado mis acciones cuando tomó mi muñeca con fuerza y me dijo en un tono que me producía un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo mojado:

—Te dije que este día no iba morir…en cambio tú…— Antes de completar esa frase, él me levantó del piso como si realmente no pesara nada y sin perder tiempo clavo en mi aquellos colmillos letales que me desgarraron la piel por completo mi pecho en cuestión de segundos, hasta donde sabía los vampiros iban directo al cuello de sus victimas pero él hizo algo distinto, sentí mi fuerza vital ser drenada rápidamente, entonces me di cuenta con terror de sus macabras intenciones al ver como desgarraba su muñeca izquierda, en qué momento cómo terminé en la cama no lo recuerdo, todo fue tan rápido pero su siguiente comentario afirmó mis sospechas, cuando me dijo sin vacilar—: …serás mi amante por toda la eternidad.

¡¿Qué clase de vampiro demente era este?! Los humanos para los vampiros éramos su comida, así de sencillo, porque incluso hasta para ellos el sexo era completamente diferente, eso lo sabía, ellos eran como animales, depredadores por instinto, y si él pensaba que me iba convertir en un monstruo como él estaba equivocado, primero muerta antes que ser poseída por un demonio como ese.

Recuerdo que comenté entre dientes con fuerza, producto de la impotencia que me invadía:

—Que Dios me perdone, pero primero muerta antes que ser tuya—. Sabía que esa frase lo había sorprendido al mirarme con esa expresión que no supe descifrar pero me dio tiempo para tomar una de mis dagas y enterrarla en mi pecho sin vacilar, sabía que el suicidio era un pecado, pero mayor pecado para mí, era permitir que él me convirtiera un ente maligno sediento de sangre, un demonio maldito que estaba condenado a estar solo por toda la eternidad.

Yo no quería eso para mí, lo que paso después de sentir la daga y el veneno paralizar mi corazón, no lo recuerdo, no sé qué hizo o cómo lo hizo, pero mis primeras memorias fueron borradas, lo sé porque después ese poder despertó en mí, borrar la memoria de un humano incluso de hasta un vampiro era parte de uno de los poderes que otorgaba su sangre maldita.

Lo que me hizo ese día, parece que nunca lo sabré, porque cuando abrí los ojos por primera vez después de mi suicidio porque según yo me había suicidado, ya me había transformado en la hija de la oscuridad.

En ese momento, juré que no descansaría hasta matar aquel demonio que me convirtió en un vampiro.

* * *

En el tiempo actual, una sombra se veía encima de un imponente edificio en la cuidad de Tokio.

—Interesante— comentaba con deleite el ente del mal al detenerse y al ver la luna llena, le fascinaba la luna entonces susurró con una mal sana diversión—: Mientras corres, tu mente te ha mostrado las imágenes de nuestro primer encuentro…¡¿Por qué insiste en recordar lo que sucedió aquella noche?! ¿No haz aprendido nada de nuestros encuentros?...

Dejo sus preguntas en el aire, porque su expresión cambió, ya no reía, una emoción amarga le corría por dentro al darse cuenta que algo estaba mal, el aroma de su sangre se percibía de manera sutil en el aire, está vez triplico su velocidad al correr, porque al inicio la seguía manteniendo la distancia prudencial, era lo usual en sus encuentros, pero esta vez era diferente, solo atinó a decir en un tono mortal:

—Malditos cazadores, ellos no son parte de este juego.

¡¿Qué había salido mal esta vez?! No lo sabía, pero que ella sea lastimada era la única cosa que provocaba la ira del letal vampiro, porque solo él tenía el privilegio de lastimarla, y quién se atrevía a tocarla encontraba la muerte por medio de sus colmillos. Ya lo había hecho en el pasado, lo haría en el presente y lo volvería hacer en el futuro, matar sin compasión alguna a su o a sus agresores, eran las acciones usuales del vampiro cuando invocaban su furia.

**« Continuará » …**


	6. El precio de la inmortalidad

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**El precio de la inmortalidad.**

Había pasado mucho tiempo, desde que Yue Tsukishiro no sentía esa adrenalina al matar un vampiro, miró con una expresión fría y mortal a la hermosa mujer que estaba debajo de él, antes de sonreír de forma siniestra, luego de constatar que sus flechas con punta de platas envenenadas hayan dados en lugares vitales para un humano pero no letales para un vampiro, comentó sin dejar filtrar en su voz ningún tipo de emoción:

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, las puntas de las flechas contienen un veneno tan poderoso que si bien mataría en cuestión de segundos a un humano, en tu caso « vampiro » solo te va aturdir por un momento, no necesito más para hacer esto—Yue sin perder tiempo saco una daga de plata que no estaba envenenada y al ver su expresión de asombró, comentó con calma—: Tranquila vampiro, no pienso matarte…sería un desperdicio hacerlo, aunque debo reconocer que no me esperé que fueras tan hermosa, sin duda eres un demonio...¡¿Un súcubo?! ...en fin, solo quiero algo por ahora, y eso algo es tu sangre. Tu maldita sangre de vampiro.

—¡¿Qué?!—Preguntó Sakura con desconcierto, no solo por la sorpresa que le causó tal comentario, sino por verse inmovilizada en el piso, hace mucho tiempo que no la sorprendía de esa forma, y se alertó al ver esa expresión tan sádica en el cazador, quién luego de mirar con fascinación como destilaba la sangre de ella a través de sus heridas productos de sus flechas envenenadas, reveló sus verdaderas intenciones, al decir:

—Es un experimento…¡¿Sorprendida?!...No voy a convertirme en un maldito vampiro como tú — recalcó con desdén, y comentó con rapidez al ver que tenía toda su atención—:…mi abuelo y mi padre hicieron experimento con vampiros, al beber su sangre adquirieron parte de sus habilidades, pero debía tomar la sangre de un vampiro que haya sido convertido por uno de sangre pura...Tú lo eres.

—¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!— Preguntó Sakura entre dientes, al sentir que poco a poco el veneno iba perdiendo su efecto en ella pero antes de contestar, el cazador no dudo en sacar una flecha más y enterrarla en su estomago, haciéndola estremecer por completo.

Está vez con la daga en mano, afirmó con toda naturalidad mientras se la pasaba por su pecho de una forma sutil:

—Si tomo tu sangre maldita, tendré un poder superior al de un humano normal, me convertiré en uno de los cazadores más poderosos que hay en…—Yue no pudo completar su monólogo, cuando los colmillos de un imponente lobo de color negro le desgarro el cuello a tal grado que lo rompió, Sakura abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al ver el cuerpo inerte decapitado caer sobre ella, pero aunque no la tocó porque el lobo se abalanzo sobre el mismo, su sangre la ensucio por completo.

El silencio fue abrumador cuando el animal se transformó justo en el vampiro que odiaba, pero antes de decir palabra alguna, el enfurecido vampiro tomo sus manos desnudas y las cubrió con parte de las prendas del cazador para tomar flecha que tenía ella incrustada en la pierna derecha y quitarla de forma abrupta, el dolor que sintió Sakura fue intenso, pero no tuvo opción de replicar cuando él saco de la misma forma el resto de las flechas. Sentir ese dolor era parte de su castigo por dejarse atrapar por un simple cazador.

Aprovechando que ella aún estaba aturdida en el piso, Xiaoláng sonrío de manera retorcida, pero no dudo en ponerse sobre ella, una acción que sabía que la iba hacer enojar, sobre todo cuando él comentó con sorba y sarcasmo puro:

—¡¿Por qué te haz tomado tanto tiempo en venirme a ver?! ¿Te perdiste en el camino o qué?— Sonrío de forma abierta cuando Sakura gruño por lo bajo, y no dudo en decir—: Esto ya lo pasamos antes…¡¿Era Roma o Génova?! Lo que si me acuerdo fue el año, 1822 y pensar que te confundieron con una bruja—. El vampiro la miró con intensidad, pero al ver sus heridas que no cerraban con rapidez frunció el ceño, cuando comentó con malestar:

—¡¿Continúas sin usar tus colmillos?!—Acortó peligrosamente las distancia entre ellos, para comentar con más enojo que antes, a tal grado que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos—: Te he dicho una y otra vez, debes usar tus colmillos para tomar la sangre de tus victimas, es por eso que eres débil.

Sakura expresó no dijo palabra alguna, era momento como aquellos, que las acciones del vampiro demente la desconcertaba por completo, pero ella no iba demostrarle el efecto que causaba sus injustificadas acciones en ella, además esperaba el momento oportuno para que pase el efecto del veneno y atacar de una vez por todas.

El vampiro estudio sus facciones y comentó en un tono que demostraba estar fascinado, no solo por tenerla a su merced sino por haber descubierto algo nuevo en ella:

—¡Interesante! Aprendiste a bloquear tu mente para que yo no la pueda leer— hizo una pausa a sus comentarios, se acercó a su oído peligrosamente y le susurró de manera siniestra, antes de lamer su cuello de una forma descarada—: Tu sangre me dará las respuesta que busco—. Antes que el vampiro clavara sus colmillos en su cuello, Sakura intentó tomar su espada pero falló por completo, Xiaoláng fue más rápido al clavar sus colmillos en su cuello, Sakura sentía drenas sus energías vitales hasta que él sacó sus colmillos.

El tiempo parecía detenerse delante de ellos y Xiaoláng verla con la boca completamente ensangrentada producto del líquido carmesí que salía de sus labios, susurro contra sus labios:

—El sabor de tu sangre es deliciosa, ya la extrañaba…es como aquella noche que te convertí…¿quieres recordar?—Sabía que ella no iba responder, entonces tomó sus labios haciéndola estremecer por completo al hacerla sentir su propia sangre en ellos y antes que ella reaccione, él ingreso su lengua en su boca de una forma intempestiva haciéndola responder con la misma intensidad.

« _¡¿Por qué?!_ » Era la única pregunta que tenía en su mente Sakura, al sentir el vértigo provocado por la intensidad del beso robado, no entendía como su cuerpo se encendía ante aquel beso ensangrentado y menos entendía por qué esa impotencia que sentía en aquel momento era tan familiar, entonces un breve destello vino a su mente, aquel beso era igual al compartido aquella noche.

Aquella noche en la que se convirtió en la hija de la oscuridad y empezó a recordar.

**« Continuará » …**


	7. Miedo a lo descocido

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Miedo a lo descocido.**

Este beso ensangrentado impregnado de emociones que van más allá de la lujuria y de la locura me trastorna de nuevo, porque era el mismo que compartí con « él » , aquella noche.

Veo mi vida de nuevo frente a mí, cuando era niña dulce con sentimientos tan puros que era comparada con los mismos ángeles, entonces me preguntaba nuevamente una y otra vez, cómo « Dios » puedo dejar a una de sus más fieles y humildes servidoras fuera arrebatada por las manos de la oscuridad.

¡¿Acaso nunca importó lo que hice en su nombre?! ¡¿Mis acciones previas no tuvieron mérito alguna?! ¡¿Por qué me dejo sola?! ¡¿Es esto una prueba?! Porque si lo es, es demasiado cruel.

Recuerdo mis acciones en el pasado, antes de ser arrastrada a la oscuridad:

Ayude al desvalido. Di comer al hambriento.

Cambie los harapos por prendas dignas de vestir, para que las personas se protegieran del frío, de la inclemencia del clima.

No juzgaba a las personas por sus acciones pasaba, si se arrepentían sinceramente de sus actos podían volver a empezar.

La generosidad y la compasión era cualidades innatas en mi persona.

Esa noche que morí, vi que mi sencilla vida pasaba a través de mis ojos, una y otra vez.

Mi madre era una mujer amable de cabellos largos de color castaño con unos hermosos ojos verdes, tan cristalinos que podía ver la pureza de su alma en sus ojos. Yo me parecía a ella.

Mi padre era un hombre de facciones amable, con un gran corazón compasivo y una sed de justicia sin precedente, un cazador de vampiros como nunca antes había existido, que heredó aquella ardua pero necesaria tarea de sus ancestro y juro proteger a los humanos de aquellos monstruos de la oscuridad. ¡¿Qué ironía no?!

Mi hermano mayor, sin duda mi soporte, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi amado hermano, quién no dudaría en dar su vida por mía. Lo extraño tanto.

Aún recuerdo sus caras de decepción, cuando le comenté que mi deseo era tomar los votos para servir a « Dios » y no formar una familia como ellos quería, no era porque no tuviera propuestas o no me gustaran los niños, al contrario me encantaba, pero el matrimonio no era algo que me llamaba la atención, mi felicidad radicaba en algo sencillo, ayudar a quién lo necesite, así me sentía completa. Era mi vocación desde niña. Esa vocación me hacía feliz.

¡¿Por qué esto recordando esto?!...Así por el beso que no dejo de responder, era igual que aquella noche, sentí estas mismas emociones y tuve estos mismos recuerdos.

El veneno de mis dagas debían hacer efecto en tres segundos, porque con la fuerza que me enterré aquella daga alcanzo tal profundidad en mi corazón humano que debía matarme, entonces lo hizo, él lo hizo, verter su maldita sangre de demonio que se desbordaba de su muñeca izquierda sobre mi pecho desgarrado, porque él no dudo en quitar la daga y enterrar sus garras en mi pecho, me abrió el pecho como si estuviera cercenando a un animal para verter su maldita sangre, recuerdo que quemaba tanto pero tanto que me provoco tal dolor que mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos una tras otra, parecían cascada, lo qué me dijo esa noche fue confuso, lo que hizo menos, hay partes en blanco cuando vienen esas imágenes en mi mente.

Pero recuerdo como si fuera esa misma noche, la forma como él clavá sus colmillos en mi corazón, era como un metal que se derretía a fuego lento dentro de mi corazón, entonces todo se puso negro, sé que en es momento morí porque él me mato.

¡¿Qué le hizo después a mi cuerpo?! No sé, eso no se me permite recordar…¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar?! Es la pregunta que me hago una y otra vez.

Pero al despertar por primera vez después de haber muerto sentí miedo a lo desconocido, no sabía dónde estaba, cómo había llegado aquel lugar, pero en la oscuridad mis ojos podía ver, parecía como si mis sentidos se habían afilado, podía ver cosas que antes no veía, podía identificar aromas que siempre han estado ahí pero nunca antes los había percibido, mi oído era más sensible que antes, lo sabía porque podía escuchar a una serpiente que sabía que no estaba en aquel lugar a lo lejos cazando, estaba desnuda, completamente desconcertada y con una extraña sensación que recorría por mi cuerpo, no sabía si era dolor pero ya no era humana.

—Despertaste— ante aquella voz ronca, la primera emoción que se infiltro en mi cuerpo fueron las iras pero antes de reaccionar, no sé qué hizo en mí pero mis colmillos estaban en su cuello, esa era la primera vez que tomé su sangre, no porque yo quisiera sino porque él me obligo. Recuerdo esa sensación de impotencia al no tener control sobre mi cuerpo y lo que hacía, nunca antes había sido sometida de esa forma tan precaria, mis lágrimas incluso hasta ellas se negaban a salir y él no las dejaba salir, pero aún recuerdo sus palabras marcando una y otra vez lo sucedido—: Te lo dije, tú y yo estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad—yo no podía dejar de beber su sangre, pero mi mente solo gritaba con enojo « _no si logró matarte antes, maldito vampiro_ » , era la primera vez que maldecía en mi vida con tantas iras y aún bebiendo su sangre, su risa siniestra me descoló, él sabía mis intenciones y estaba extasiado con ellas.

¡Maldito Vampiro!...Aún sigo sin entender, cómo me atrapo y cómo no puedo dejar de responder el maldito beso que me está dando en este momento, por qué le es tan fácil controlarme después de tanto tiempo.

Realmente lo odio y él lo sabe.

**« Continuará » …**


	8. Simplemente olvida

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Simplemente olvida**.

Es inevitable que recuerdos fragmentados venga a ti, cuando pruebas tu sangre mi boca.

No importa el tiempo que pase, siempre va hacer igual y aún así me sigo preguntando, una y otra vez:

¡¿Por qué deseas recordar algo que te va hacer más daño?!

¡¿Acaso no te di motivos suficiente para odiarme?!

Creo que por eso no entiendo a los humanos.

¡¿Por qué es tan importante el pasado?! ¡¿Por qué lo dejas?!

Lo que hice aquella noche, nunca antes se lo había hecho pero no me arrepiento de lo que te hice y si tiempo retrocedería, haría exactamente todo igual.

No cambiaría nada de aquella noche, absolutamente nada.

El sabor de tu sangre, despertó por completo el monstruo que hay en mí.

En más de dos milenios de mi existencia nunca tuve la necesidad de poseer el cuerpo de mis presas, solo me limitaba a satisfacer un deseo primitivo propio de mi especie, beber su sangre para alimentarnos, pero lo más importante fortalecernos con el tiempo. El pasar del tiempo nos hace más fuerte, sabios y poderosos.

Es inusual que un vampiro despierte su verdadero lado demoníaco, ese lado solo se desata cuando encontramos a nuestra pareja y rara vez un humano soporta la dolorosa transición de convertirse en un vampiro, porque debe existir un lazo fuerte con el demonio para no sucumbir a la locura, por eso somos eternos errantes, caminamos entre el filo de la vida y la muerte.

Pero tú tenía que desafiarme, tenía que quitarte la vida frente a mis ojos, preferías mil veces estar muerta que ser mía. Tu odio te ató a mí.

Ni yo mismo sé explicar por qué desgarre tu pecho después de quitar esa daga que quemó mi mano, eso poco me importó en ese momento.

Ni yo mismo sé explicar por qué vertí mi sangre sobre tu pecho abierto, tan solo actúe por instinto.

En el momento que clave mis colmillos en tu corazón apunto de ser un simple músculo inerte, lo sabía, no podía concebir una eternidad sin ti y aunque el alma humana este destinada a reencarnar una y otra vez, sabía que no iba hacer lo mismo, porque mi deseo primitivo era uno solo, tenerte a ti en cuerpo y alma por toda la eternidad.

Sabía a lo que me exponía al arrancarte de las manos de la muerte, mi razón se nublo, pero tu corazón volvió a latir, fue en ese segundo que no dude en tomar mi sangre que aun destilaba por mi muñeca y tomar tus labios, te obligue a que tomes mi sangre, en el momento que tu corazón acepto mi veneno afirmaste que eras mía.

Cuando clave mis colmillos en tu cuello, el dulce sabor de tu sangre me embriago por primera vez en siglos me sentía completo, quería probar cada sabor que desbordaba tu cuerpo, sentía que el tiempo se detenía para nosotros, corrección el universo entero se detenía para nosotros, tus heridas empezaba a cerrar y tus ojos se abrían por primera vez al mundo inmortal, a mi mundo, yo adormecí tu razón cuando acaricie cada parte de su cuerpo sin pudor alguno.

Tus ojos tenía un color rojo sangre tan intenso que me sobreexcito.

Tu cuerpo reacciono ante mi tacto, tus gemidos sin duda fueron la más hermosa sinfonía que había escuchado hasta ese momento, tu cuerpo me pedía ser tomado, lo sentía, ardías producto de la excitación que experimentabas, yo estaba igual al borde de ser consumiendo por las llamadas del infierno al que me metiste, esa noche me convertí en esclavo de tu cuerpo, por primera vez en siglos me sentí tan vivo, aquellas emociones tan intensas que me hiciste experimentar no las había vivido antes, me volví adicto a ti, tu aroma invadía mis sentidos por completos, el sabor de tus besos eran un narcótico que inevitablemente llevó mi adición al borde de la locura.

No podía detenerme, había llegado demasiado lejos como para detenerme.

El demonio se soltó, porque obligue a tu cuerpo responder mis caricias no permitidas, las horas se hicieron días, yo no podía dejar que recuerdes eso, aunque sé que tú sabes lo que paso esa noche, de alguna forma tu cuerpo lleva mis marcas de aquel día, tu mente se encadenó a la mía, devore tu alma como si fuera el más dulce de los manejares y tome tu cuerpo hasta saciar los más bajos instintos del demonio que hay en mí, pero qué hay de ti, sé que detrás de ese odio desmedido que me profesas, disfrutaste cada una de las cosas que te hice aquella noche y que te he hecho hasta ahora, porque tu cuerpo responde sin que te des cuenta, traiciona tus pensamientos, tu mente me odia pero tu cuerpo me desea, cómo voy a dejar que recuerdes eso, no me arriesgaré a que la locura te arrebate de mis manos y vuelvas intentar quitarte la vida.

Ese privilegio es solo mío y si logras poner fin a mi existencia algún día, no creas que me iré solo, te arrastraré a lo más profundo del abismo, porque tú naciste para ser mía y no me conformo con menos.

Así que simplemente olvida, no tienes porque saber esto, tan solo vivamos el momento, es más divertido así. Jugar hacer tu presa por toda la eternidad.

**« Continuará » …**


	9. La visita que nunca llego

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**La visita que nunca llego.**

¡¿Dónde está?! Era la pregunta que me hacía una y otra vez mientras veía mi reloj de bolsillo, era más de las 2:00Am y « ella » no se presentaba. ¡¿Por qué no había llegado?!

Miraba con impaciencia las nuevas armas que había elaborado para ella, no era posible que después de tantos siglos cuando finalmente puedo ayudarla, ella no se presente. ¡¿Le abra pasado algo?!

Imposible, a diferencia de mí, ella es inmortal y poderosa. Tan centrado estaba, divagando en mis recuerdos de mi vida pasada que no escuche cuando mi amante llegó ante mi presencia, pero me alerté al percibir el hedor de la sangre en él, entonces me quede sin palabras ante tal espectáculo macabro, las palabras no fueron necesarias al verlo llevar aquella cabeza cercena de su hermano mayor, sus ropas manchadas por la sangre, solo atiné a decir por inercia:

—Dámelo—. Se rehusó hacerlo, podía ver en su mirada un tinte de locura, Yukito amaba a Yue como yo amaba a Sakura, no necesitaba explicar con palabras nuestra unión, una lazo de sangre que traspasaba la barrera del tiempo y del espacio, sin embargo podía sentir su impotencia, su dolor, su frustración. Necesitaba hacer que se centrara en mí, no en aquella cabeza que no iba soltar, eso lo sabía de antemano porque lo conocía tan bien, finalmente solo pude decir una sola cosa que sabía que lo podía hacer reaccionar—: Mi amor.

Él no necesitaba más palabras para entender mi preocupación por él, por su estado, por verlo de esa manera, aún así tuve una guerra interna porque debía ser fuerte por él, por ambos. Tenía que tener paciencia y mucho tino con él, esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para saber, qué pasaba en este momento por su mente perturbada.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin perder la razón, su estado me alertó.

Una abrazo fugaz a espaldas de él parecía traerlo a la realidad. Lágrimas amargas recorrían por su rostro de color porcelana.

Nunca me ha gustado ver aquel liquido cristalino en su mejillas producto de emociones negativas, porque es diferente, verlo llorar de placer cuando le hago experimentar orgasmos tan intensos, que hasta los mismos demonios de la lujuria nos envidiaría.

Espere...espere...espere, pero sencillamente él no iba hablar, ni iba decir lo qué había visto o sucedido con su hermano, solo una idea cruzo en mi mente, sabía que algún día Yue iba terminar de esa forma, porque él nunca respetó los principios básicos de un cazador. ¡¿Qué era eso de tomar la sangre de un vampiro?! Eso era abominación completa. Un vampiro era nuestra presa no nuestro alimento. Yue tenía una mente completamente retorcida.

Una punzada de culpabilidad me embargo, nunca fui capaz de contarle a mi amante, al hombre que amo con todas mis fuerzas, por quién daría hasta la vida, el secreto que me ata a la hija de la oscuridad. Un juramento irrompible que ha traspasado de generación en generación en mi familia.

Finalmente después de lo que consideré un tiempo prudencia, soló atiné a preguntar por inercia:

—¡¿Viste al asesino de Yue?!...

No respondía. ¡¿Qué podía hacer?! ¿Besarlo? ¿Susurrarle palabras de amor en un momento así? ¿Clamar por venganza?...¡No!...En momentos así era mejor callar y esperar.

Su dolor lo sentía, verle desplomar delante de mí me embargaba de emociones amargas que no me gustaba experimentar, pero las palabras sencillamente se negaban a salir de mi boca, las palabras de consuelos no existían en mí y realmente no nacía en mí decirlas.

—Yukito—sabía que tenía su atención, porque en medio de su dolor yo estaba presente, tenía que decirlo. No quería verlo con esa cabeza en sus piernas, Yue tampoco se merece tal trato, así que armándome de valor, atiné a decir—: Llévame a dónde está su cuerpo o lo qué queda de él…Yue, necesita cristiana sepultura.

—¡¿Dios¡?!—Preguntó con desdén, sabía que me iba cuestionar, pero era la única manera de hacerlo reaccionar—: ¡¿Dónde estaba tu Dios cuando paso esto?! ¡DIME TOUYA! ¡¿Dónde estaba?!...

Sé que hablaba por el dolor que le embargaba, lo entendí en ese momento al ver su furia en sus ojos, no necesita na más para abrazarlo con fuerza y trasmitirle mis sentimientos con ese gesto, no tenía nada más que preguntarle hasta que él decidiera llevarme aquel lugar, pero en mi mente solo habían dos preguntas que no me atreví a decir en voz alta.

¡¿Qué había pasado para que Yue terminara de esa forma?!

¡¿Dónde estaba mi hermana Sakura?!

**« Continuará » …**


	10. Sin recuerdos de nuevo

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Sin recuerdos de nuevo.**

¡¿Cómo me volvía esto suceder?!

¡¿No he aprendido nada en cinco siglos sobre él?!

No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero ahí estaba de nuevo…completamente desnuda, aunque no sentía dolor alguno porque mis heridas habían sanado, tenía la certeza que él lo había hecho de nuevo.

Mi mente podía estar en blanco, pero mi cuerpo hablaba por si solo.

Aquellas marcas, sus mordidas, sus garras, era desconcertante. No dolía, pero se demoraba en borrar. Siempre fue así desde que despertaba, después de haber estado con él.

No recordaba lo que me hacía, pero lo sabía.

No tenía la necesidad de verme en un espejo, sabía exactamente qué me pasaba, mi cuerpo estaba inflamado, necesitaba algo y no sabía qué era o si sabía pero no quería reconocerlo, mi cuerpo tenía necesidad de él y no sabía por qué. En momentos así más que odiarlo a él, me odiaba a mi mismo por dejarme someter.

Tenía mucha sed, esa era la peor parte de despertar sin memoria, me daba mucha sed pero…mi sed no la iba saciar cualquiera, yo tenía sed de su sangre…su maldita sangre, que conseguía atarme más a él, lo sabía y no podía evitarlo. Inconscientemente me relamí los labios, buscando algún vestigio de que su sangre aún estuviera ahí, así se una gota, no importaba.

¡¿Tan bajo he caído?! Era lo que siempre me recriminaba por terminar en ese estado.

—Despertaste—. Esa simple palabra que la había escuchado una y otra vez, después de nuestros desastrosos re-encuentro hacían hervir mi sangre.

Lo odiaba, odiaba no tener el control de mi cuerpo ni de mi mente, cuando estaba con él.

Nunca contestaba o replicaba aquella palabra. Cerraba mis ojos para captar su perturbadora esencia y presencia.

Debo reconocer que siempre me sorprendía por su aroma, nunca terminaré acostumbrarme a su aroma tan peculiar, tan de él y lejos del hedor de la sangre, él tenía un fuerte aroma a pino salvaje, a tierra, aromas fuertes y rústicos. Maldito Vampiro que lograba perturbar mis sentidos.

Sabía que estaba encima de mí. Sabía que no iba tener oportunidad ante él por mi estado, sin embargo lo intenté, está vez no lo pensé, si lograba desgarrar su pecho y tomar su corazón en mis manos podría matarlo. No debía dudar, No debía pensar, solo tenía que hacerlo. Decirlo era fácil, hacerlo era lo complejo.

Ansiaba tanto matarlo y terminar con está agonía.

Lo hice, por primera vez en cinco siglos logré perforar su pecho con mis propias manos, estaba sorprendida de mi rapidez, de mi fuerza, de mi osadía, podía sentir su corazón, su corazó entre mis manos...eso era irreal, abrí los ojos al ver su expresión de desconcierto, pero me quedo sin palabras al ver su estado. ¡¿Cómo era que él también estaba desnudo?! ¡MALDITO DEMONIO!

Su expresión lejos de mostrar temor, mostraba excitación, tenía su corazón en mis manos, su sangre destilaba a borbotones y él muy maldito, porque no se me ocurría otra frase para describirlo, lo estaba disfrutando no tenía sentido alguno. Maldecía internamente dudar de mis intenciones, apreté su corazón por inercia, quería ver su dolor, caer su cuerpo inerte contra el mío, pero su expresión me aterró porque él estaba disfrutando extasiado el dolor que le infligía.

¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! Esto fue cuestión de segundos, sin embargo él para mi desconcierto pudo tomar mi muñeca, su mirada trasmitía tintes de locura infernal, él se atrevió a reírse de mí, en mi cara. Logró hacer que mi enojo se incrementarla, porque me importó sentir su fuerza al tomar mi muñeca, yo quería arrancar su corazón de una vez por todas, él tenía que morir, ahí y ahora, pero él que se estaba desangrando encima mí, parecía disfrutar más al verme manchada con su sangre, entonces lo hizo, clavó sus colmillos en mi cuello, maldito vampiro demente, porque cada vez que hacía eso yo perdía el control de mi cuerpo y de mi mente, sentí el latir de su corazón con fuerza, aún no lo soltaba pero él seguía vivo, mientras que yo empezaba a perder mis fuerzas, no era justo, estuve a punto de matarlo. Está vez fue real.

Era la primera vez que su mente gritaba con fuerza a tal grado que pude escucharle decir « mía » , él rugía con fuerza reclamándome una y otra vez que era suya. ¡¿Por qué podía escuchar su voz en mi mente?! Eso me aterró, hasta el momento que deje de sentir su corazón. Todo se volvió oscuro para mí.

Lo que hizo después no lo recuerdo, el tiempo perdió todo sentido para mí, los recuerdos del momento se borraron, lo único que tenía en mi boca era el sabor de su sangre, su maldita sangre que me encadena más a él. No puedo creer que estuve tan cerca y al final fallé.

**« Continuará » …**


	11. Adicción

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Adicción.**

¡Increíble! ¡Impredecible! ¡Inconcebible! Ella realmente lo hizo.

Estoy excitado. Extasiado. Fascinado.

Nunca pensé que llegaría el día que ella pudiera tener mi corazón en su manos, que delicioso dolor que me corroía en aquel momento, era eso lo que necesitaba, sentir con furia aquella adrenalina producto que me estremece cuando sé que mi vida pende de un hilo.

Solo ella puede provocar tal emoción en mí.

Esto va más allá de la demencia y la lujuria.

Cada vez la necesito más.

Sus acciones me llevan al límite de mi resistencia, solo ella sabe despertar a ese monstruo que hay en mí.

Sus acciones me liberan.

El sabor de sus labios me enloquecen.

El aroma de su cuerpo me embriaga por completo y me hace padecer, en cinco siglos su esencia florar sigue igual a veces impregnado de peras y canela.

Su sangre me revela sus secretos, me hace más fuerte.

Su cuerpo despierta en mí, mis más bajos instintos de depredador, solo yo tengo el privilegio de tocarla de esa forma.

Solo yo tengo el privilegio de hacerla estremecer cuando la logró poseer.

No existe mejor sinfonía musical que escuchar mi nombre en sus labios.

No existe mejor sabor que aquel que emana de su cuerpo.

Ha llegado tan lejos, balas de platas fundidas de las cruces bendecidas de la Iglesia de San Pedro, realmente eso no me lo esperaba, cada vez este juego se poner más peligroso y entretenido.

Me peguntó cómo reaccionaría cuando logre recordar todo lo que la hago pasar.

Me preguntó cómo reaccionaría al recordar con la intensidad como se mueve al cabalgar encima de mí.

Me preguntó cómo reaccionaría al verse igualar mis fuerzas, en una perfecta sincronía cuando nuestros cuerpos se acoplan.

Me preguntó cómo reaccionaría al saber que ella toma la iniciativa.

Me preguntó cómo reaccionaría al saber que ya no influyo en su transformación y su cuerpo me busca por si solo.

Me preguntó cómo reaccionaría al saber lo que ella me susurra entre jadeos y gemidos.

Me preguntó cómo reaccionaría al ver que tome de nuevo sus armas.

Me preguntó cómo reaccionaría al enterarse que dentro de su cuerpo, está noche logré hacer aquello que me he propuesto.

**« Continuará » …**


	12. ¡¿Qué está mal!

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**¡¿Qué está mal?!**

¡¿Qué está mal?! Era la pregunta que me repetía, una y otra vez en mi mente.

Tenía la extraña sensación que este encuentro era diferente a los anteriores, pero no sabía por qué.

El aroma de la sangre, de su maldita sangre era leve y sutil en el ambiente, pero había otra esencia en el ambiente que no lograba identificar. ¡¿Qué será?!

Era extraño, todo esto era extraño, pero no recuerdo haber sentido antes está opresión en mi pecho al despertar.

Mis sentidos despertaron de forma abrupta. ¡¿Por qué estaba desnuda?! ¡¿Por qué él estaba igual?! No necesitaba abrir mis ojos para tener la certeza aparte de su desnudez, él estaba prácticamente encima de mí.

¡¿Acaso estaba dormido?! Este maldito vampiro pervertido nunca dormía. ¡¿Por qué ahora sí?!

¡¿Qué está mal?! Algo pasaba esta vez que era completamente fuera de lugar, mi instinto me lo decía porque no recuerdo haber despertado con él de esa forma.

Las preguntas sin respuesta asaltaban a mi mente, una y otra vez. Sabía que no iba a recordar pero tenía que intentarlo.

« _No te esfuerces_ »

¡¿Por qué diablos podía escuchar su voz en mi mente?! ¡¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?!

Esta vez no hubo dudas, si lo tenía a mi merced, lo iba matar, al menos esa fue mi intención pero mis manos no se movía de su lugar, intente una y otra vez moverlas, pero parecían estas encadenas algo, tuve que abrir mis ojos, no los ojos de humano porque yo ya no lo era, y en esa oscuridad tampoco hubieran sido de utilidad, aún así podía ver mis manos a un lado de mi cabeza, no tenía cadena alguna, pero no las podía mover ¡¿Por qué?!

« _Ni siquiera lo intentes_ »

¡Maldita Sea!...¡¿Por qué seguía escuchando su voz en mi mente?!

« _Eso es porque estamos conectados_ »

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ni hablar?! Maldito vampiro, qué diablos me hiciste esta vez.

Odiaba con todo mi ser escuchar su risa sádica resonar en mi mente y más me enervaba no ser capaz de quitármelo de encima. ¡¿Por qué seguía sin moverme?!

« _Porque ellos nunca permitirían que le hagas daño a su padre. Es así de sencillo_ »

¡¿De qué diablos está hablando este demonio demente?!

« _Impresionante para haber sido una novicia, haz aprendido a maldecir a diestra y siniestro. Eso me gusta_ »

Maldito demonio…no te burles de mí.

A pesar de la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, podía ver como empezaba a moverse, no entendía qué pretendía hacer, pero me dejo perpleja ver el toque tan sutil que hizo al llegar a mi vientre desnudo. ¡Maldición! Este demonio no podía hacerme reaccionar de está forma.

—Hoy cumplo tres mil años de existencia—comentó en un tono tan sutil el vampiro, mientras seguía tocaba con suavidad su vientre, había una extraña expresión en su rostro.

¡¿Por qué me toca de esa forma?! Esa expresión nunca antes la he visto.

—¡¿Y a mí qué me importa eso?!— Por fin pude hablar. No podía creer que me sintiera como esas marionetas.

Mi cuerpo sencillamente no respondía, entonces recordar lo que dijo sobre «_ ellos_ » tenía que preguntar, pero este demonio para variar lograba adivinar mis pensamientos, que no dudó en contestar:

—La inmortalidad tiene un precio—no vaciló en acercarse ha ella para tomar uno de sus pechos desnudos entre su mano y mientras descaradamente se atrevió a lamer uno de sus pezones, comentó en un tono ronco—: se nos ha negado el derecho a concebir…nuestra sangre está maldita por los « dioses » … eres adictiva.

—Maldito vampiro, deja de tocarme de esa forma—. No puedo creer su osadía, tenía la certeza que él me había tocado de esa forma, esa caricia atrevida me era tan familiar, la peor parte era no poder detenerlo porque mi cuerpo sencillamente no respondía, más bien no me respondía a mí pero parecía su sus manos despertaban en mí emociones o sensaciones que no había experimentado o al menos eso creo. Era ambiguo, mi mente no recordaba aquellas caricias pero mi cuerpo sí.

—¡¿Por qué parar si esto es exactamente lo que te gusta?!—Contestó en un tono ronco el vampiro, mientras continuaba con sus atrevidas caricias.

¡Maldito Vampiro! ¡¿Qué era ese ruido?! ¿Por qué cambio su expresión? Sabía que nada bueno podía venir porque él tenía una expresión mortal, y me estremeció al escucharle decir:

—No estamos solos...¡Cazadores!

Sabía que sus sentidos eran más afinados que los mío, pero cómo sabía que habían cazadores, mis sentidos aun no los sentía hasta que esas flechas traspasaron las paredes del lugar en el que estábamos.

—¡Libérame!—Ordené en un tono cortante, necesitaba vestirme y buscar mis armas, no tenía intención de pelear a su lado pero tampoco iba dejar que lo maten ese privilegio era mío, solamente mío, además aún tenía que explicarme eso de « _ellos_ » pero no conté que él se levantara abruptamente mientras me tomaba en los brazos.

¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Ahora de nuevo no podía hablar.

« _Duerme_ »

Después de escuchar esa frase en mi mente, todo se puso completamente negro.

**« Continuará » …**


	13. No queda más que huir

« **DDR** » SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**No queda más que huir. **

¡Maldita Sea!...Había bajado la guardia, no lo podía creer, por primera vez en siglos me toman desprevenido. ¡¿Qué debería hacer?! No puedo pelear con ella en mis brazos, tampoco puedo dejarla, eso los pondría en peligro. Si estuviera solo no tendría problemas, porque una docena de humanos no eran nada para mí. Maldecía mi suerte, una y otra vez, porque tenía que huir.

—¡MATEN AL VAMPIRO!—Se escuchó un grito tan potente en todo el lugar, que Xiaoláng no vaciló en hacerla dormir y tomarla en sus brazos, su desnudez era lo de menos cuando él hizo que sus ropas de materializaran en sus cuerpos, con una fuerza sobrenatural rompió los pisos superiores al traspasarlos sin contemplación alguna, no importaba si el edificio entero se desplomaba sobre ellos, él tenía que salir del lugar, corrección, él tenía que ponerlos a salvo.

Estaba furioso por haber sido interrumpido de esa forma, justo cuando iba revelar a la mujer que yacía en sus brazos sobre el origen de su especie, el origen de su transformación, lo que crecía dentro de ella, no contó que los cazadores lo ubicaran, desde siglos atrás siempre había estado un paso delante de ellos, él no huía simplemente como todo buen depredados esperaba por ellos como sus presas y los mataba sin contemplación alguna de la manera más brutal, si algo repudiaba era la sangre de un cazador y nunca la bebía. él.

Ahora tenía que salir de aquel lugar infestado de cazadores, si ellos llegaban enterarse quién era ella y el lazo que lo unía a él, sabía que ellos no dudaría en matarla o tal vez algo peor, tomarla para experimentar con ellos, sabían que los humanos había tomado a varios de sus especies para hacer experimentos atroces con ellos. Esa era una de sus razones por las que los repudiaba. No iba permitir que la toquen, la aparten de su lado y menos en su estado.

—Tienen una victima…No lo dejen escapar...¡VAMPIRO!—Los gritos iban y venía, realmente le estaban haciendo pasar un mal momento, porque a medida que los siglos pasaba los humanos se hacía más fuerte, no había escapatoria tenía que hacerles frente, sin embargo al verse rodeado de aquellos cazadores, esta vez él los sorprendió a todos porque por primera vez en siglos extendió sus alas, un extraño polvo de color lila salieron de ellas, los cazadores no dudaron en disparar sus flechas de platas envenenadas y santificados, pero no contaron que las mismas al tocar algo similar a una barrera traslucida se desintegraran, antes que reaccionaran él aun con ella en sus brazos, perforó la tierra debajo de él, en el lugar un fuerte estruendo se escucho, porque un enorme hoyo se abrió.

La única manera de escapar era bajo tierra, los cazadores no esperaron que el tierra se derrumbe debajo de sus pie, tuvieron que huir del lugar porque el hoyo se hacía tan profundo, y a los pocos segundos la tierra cedió, si hubiera sido un humano hubiera muerto bajo tal cantidad de tierra que empezó a caer en ese hoyo, pero ellos lo sabía, el vampiro había escapado con éxito. Mientras que ellos habían fracaso por completo.

El vampiro no se detuvo mientras traspasaba la tierra, necesitaba llegar a lo más profundo de aquel hoyo, hacía varios siglos que no hacía eso pero era necesario para reponer sus fuerzas, un humano no soportaría esa temperatura a grandes profundidades pero él era un demonio, eso no importaba, y por primera vez en siglos iba regresar a su hogar, porque el mundo de los humanos ya no era seguro para él, ni para su mujer y menos para sus futuras crías.

Había llegado el momento de entrar en un largo letargo antes de revelarle aquella mujer, el destino que iba tener.

**« Continuará » …**


	14. Los desterrados

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Los desterrados. **

Juré que nunca volvería a este lugar.

Su hedor es sofocante, el azufre me perturba y aunque las altas temperaturas no me afecta debo de reconocer que me molestan.

Tener que refugiarme aquí por « _ellos_ » ...¡Qué patético!...Maldigo en momentos así, a los humanos, por hacerme regresar a este lugar.

—Mi señor—. Puedo escuchar la voz sorprendida de mi fiel sirviente, ¡¿quién diría que alguna vez el amante de padre sería la única compañía que tendrían estos siglos?! No necesitaba verlo para sentir su desconcierto crecer.

Las palabras sencillamente estaban de más. Los vapores de aquel mundo sin igual, parecían susurrar en el aire espeso mi llegada, alertando a cada especie que en el habitaban.

Este era nuestro refugio, rara vez un vampiro regresaba, porque con el traspaso de los siglos perecían en manos de los cazadores incluso de ellos mismos, soy uno de los poco que quedan de mi especie, este lugar su descripción sería lo más cercano al infierno en el que creen los humanos, algo que realmente no existe, no ahora, porque los de mi especie se encargaron de destruir aquel lugar, pero hablar de esa guerra milenaria me es tan aburrida como el comentar sobre los extintos ángeles, nuestros padres, a quienes también matamos en el inicio de los tiempos, porque mi raza maldita estaba predestinada a gobernar este universo, pero…no, los humanos tuvieron que intervenir.

Ahora aquí lo único que importa es que « _ella_ » acepte su destino. Un destino que he creado para ella, pero si se niega aceptarlo, su letargo será inevitable. Con ella aquí, no me puedo arriesgar porque sus sentidos de vampiros en este lugar sin duda se fortalecerán y el verdadero poder de la sangre de demonio que corre en sus venas despertara.

—Mi señor, sus instrucciones por favor—. Xiaoláng miró al fiel sirviente, mientras ingresaba a un palacio esculpido a mano de demonios esclavos que habían delicadamente tallado el lugar por siglos, al pie de una montaña que se levantaba imponente en aquel inusual lugar, el material que predominaba en la construcción era el tungsteno, el palacio estaba también rodeado de extrañas fuentes de diamantinas que salían de las inusuales paredes rocosas, por primera vez en siglo el fiel sirviente se alertó al ver a su amo sonreír de una manera tan siniestra y él no dudó en preguntar—: ¡¿Es ella?! ¿Por ella se ha mantenido los últimos siglos en el mundo de los humanos?

—¡¿Debo contestar lo que es obvio, Wei?!—Preguntó el vampiro con malicia, mientras recorría los pasillos cristalinos de enorme palacio y no dudó en llevar a la mujer a sus propios aposentos, el mismo emperador de Japón envidiaría tal exquisita decoración, con cuidado la puso sobre su amplia cama imperial que tenía cobertores y sábanas de satines rojos. Pero antes que el fiel sirviente se retirara, él ordenó en un tono mortal—: No permitas que entré al palacio.

Wei solo se limitó hacer una reverencia, las palabras estaban demás entre ellos. Además tampoco tenía intenciones de cuestionar sus ordenes.

El vampiro se tomó su tiempo en acariciar con suavidad el rostro dormido de la mujer, no tuvo prisa pero tampoco se detuvo en quitar con tal delicadeza cada prenda que cubría su cuerpo, sonrío con malicia al llegar a su vientre desnudo, una emoción primitiva nació dentro de él, no podía dejar de acariciar su vientre mientras sentía aquellas creaciones moverse dentro de ella, a diferencia de un bebe humano, una cría de un demonio como él, era fuerte desde el momento que era concebida, dado los raros casos que se daban en esa inusual especie, pero también se alertó a lo lejos unos alaridos se escuchaban...« _ellas_ » finalmente había despertado.

Una humana con crías de demonio era codiciada por su sangre, el producto de aquella unión daba a los demonios poderes inusuales, pero un vampiro con crías propios atraía a los más sádicos depredadores, porque los poderes que otorgaba su sangre maldita eran inimaginables, el vampiro sonrío con malicia porque las arpías habían despertado, él sabría a qué vendría, esa batalla sería interesante porque si él lograba cazarlas, su sangre de demonio le daría más poder a sus crías. El efecto era diferente en un vampiro, tomar la sangre de un humano solo era un simple alimento, pero tomar la sangre de un vampiro o de otro demonio era completamente diferente por el traspaso no solo de sus poderes sino que beber la sangre de un demonio apaciguaba su sed por algún tiempo.

Nada mejor que consumir la sangre de un demonio antes de entrar en un profundo letargo. No dudo en tomar sus espadas dobles para preparase para esa batalle, pero antes se atrevió a robarle un beso a la mujer que yacía dormida, por ahora la tendría en aquel letargo antes de salir a cazar.

Al bajar notó a Wei con sus espadas dobles y no dudó en ordenarle:

—Mata a todo demonio que no sea arpía—. Al escuchar en su mente sus pensamientos, sus dudas y sus preguntas sobre la mujer, Xiaoláng no dudó en responder—: Ha sido ella, la primera y única humana que he transformado. Ha sido ella la única mujer que me ha odiado—. Está parte lo dijo con orgullo, Wei lo miraba con tal interés, pero el vampiro no dudó en revelar—…a tal punto que no descansará hasta matarme pero …ella ha sido la única a la que tomado como pareja, vertí mi sangre sobre ella, la hice mi mujer, no ha habido demonio o humano que la haya tocado y tan solo conmigo ha usado sus colmillos. ¡¿Eso aclara tus preguntas?!

Wei se tomó su tiempo en responder, hasta que finalmente comentó:

—Eso aclara la razón por la que una humana se ha transformado en un vampiro puro. Si todos estos siglos ella hubiera usado sus colmillos, para tomar la sangre humana antes de matar a sus victimas lo más probable es que haya enloquecido. Pero…tengo una duda…¡¿Cómo es que ella ha concebido?!—Finalmente preguntó Wei con interés, hasta donde él sabía una humana transformada en vampiro no podía quedar preñada por un vampiro, porque aquella sangre y por ende aquella unión estaba maldita, Xiaoláng sonrío con malicia al caminar hacia la puertas del palacio y contestó con soberbia:

—Eso fue una extraña coincidencia…el día que cumplí 30 siglos de existencia, ella cumplió 5 siglos de haberse transformado. La luna llena fue cubierta por el sol y el eclipse se dio—. Al ver que su fiel sirviente parecía tener dudas al respecto y antes que pregunté más, no vaciló en aclarar—: Eso no va pasar…la conozco bien como para saber que nunca mataría a sus propios hijos, y aunque pudiera…ellos, no la dejaría. Ella nos pertenece.

Wei iba a replicar pero un fuerte alarido llamó su atención, Xiaoláng cambió su expresión, la cazaría de demonios le sobre-excitaba y no dudó en comentar con toda maldad:

—La diversión va empezar…— Wei seguía con su desconcierto pero no dudó en seguirlo, proteger el palacio ahora era su prioridad porque tenía la certeza que si algo le pasaba a la mujer que yacía en medio de un impuesto letargo, su amo y señor, no dudaría en devorarlo.

No temía a la muerte menos por su vida, pero sin duda estaba intrigado por saber lo qué su amo haría con aquella mujer que lo enloquecía.

**« Continuará » …**


	15. Preludio de una transformación

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Preludio de una transformación.**

Nuevamente está extraña sensación de desconcierto que me embarga. ¡¿Qué hizo él ahora?!

¡¿Qué es este lugar?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Por qué estoy desnuda?!

Eras las preguntas sin respuestas, que se hacía la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños cuando despertó con pesar completamente aturdida, sin saber lo que había sucedido y ajena a lo que pasaba fuera de palacio.

A pesar de estar desnuda y que el clima o la temperatura nunca afectaba su cuerpo de demonio, pudo percibir unas extrañas energía, el aire a su alrededor era espeso, abrumador, no sabía dónde estaba, pero sin duda en la superficie no.

Poco importo su desnudez en ese momento, hizo a un lado las sábanas de satín de color rojo cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Sintió un latido recorrer su cuerpo. Se quedo perpleja.

Sintió otro latido recorrer su cuerpo, apenas imperceptible para el oído humano, pero para ella, un vampiro, aquellos latidos que provenía de alguna parte de su cuerpo la hizo estremecer por completo.

Bajos su mano por inercia hacia su vientre desnudo y al tener su mano ahí susurro para si mismo:

—¡¿Por qué?!—Fue la única pregunta que quedó suelta en aquel espeso ambiente, porque unos alaridos provenientes del exterior la alertó, sus sentidos fueron golpeados por el aroma de la sangre, de su sangre, aquella sangre maldita que reconocería dónde sea.

Su cuerpo se movió por inercia cuando abrió los ventanales de forma abrupta, en ese momento no había palabra para describir las sensaciones y emociones que le corrieron por dentro como si fuera una potente descarga eléctrica.

Un potente gruñido salió de su garganta.

Los latidos que sintió hace escasos segundos los sintió con mayor fuerza, porque ante sus ojos, aquel vampiro que había jurado matar caía a lo más profundo del abismo con una ala rota, completamente ensangrentado y encima de él, una criaturas amorfas con una expresión de sadismos puro a punto de devorarlo.

Esa escena desato en ella emociones que antes no había experimentado.

La sangre de demonio que corría por sus venas se desato.

El sello impuesto en ella se rompió.

Indignación mezclado con el más puro de las emociones adversas que existía, fue lo que sintió.

La sangre de demonio que corría por dentro clamaba por sangre.

Ignoró el extraño dolor que la hizo estremecer por dentro, al sentir tal ardor porque quemaba como si fuera ácido puro, sintió la piel de su espalda se desgarrada de la forma más brutal, y su propia sangre escurría detrás de ella.

No sabía qué le pasaba, tampoco lo quería entender.

Porque el dolor físico comparado con el dolor que le provocaba las emociones que la asaltaban por dentro, no era nada.

Sus ojos se tornaron mortalmente de color rojo, rojo sangre.

Sus colmillos por primera vez en siglos desde su transformación, crecieron por voluntad propia.

Sus cabellos castaños claro y corto se tornaron largos y oscuros.

Sus uñas se tornaron garras. Letales garras más fuertes que el acero.

Antes que ella tomara control de su cuerpo, dos potentes alas en forma de murciélagos pero de color rojo como la sangre aparecieron en su espalda, y se desplegaron de forma imponente al soltar otro potente gruñido.

Ya no estaba más la esencia humana en ella, porque su esencia de demonio invadió el ambiente, incluso hasta el fiel sirviente que estaba teniendo un mal momento con un demonio se quedó perplejo por un segundo, porque ante él estaba un vampiro de sangre pura como nunca antes había visto. Sonrío con malicia al recordar las palabras de su amo, ella finalmente se estaba transformando en uno de los demonios más letales que han existido desde el principio de los tiempo.

Ella se estaba transformando en un verdadero vampiro y sus colmillos clamaban con saña la sangre de todo aquel demonio que tuvo la osadía de hacer daño aquel vampiro…

Aquel vampiro que había jurado, iba a perecer en sus manos.

Aquel vampiro que por hecho y derecho le pertenecía.

Aquel vampiro que la había transformado en el monstruo que era.

Aquel vampiro que había tenido la osadía de preñarla.

Aquel vampiro que la había atado a la más profunda oscuridad y al filo de la locura.

Aquel vampiro que estaba atada por toda la eternidad.

**« Continuará » …**


	16. La sangre clama por sangre

**« DDR** » SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**La sangre clama por sangre.**

Sabía que vencer a una arpía no era nada fácil, porque sus fuerzas equiparaban a la fuerza de un vampiro.

Él lo sabía pero aún así corrió el riesgo, pero no contó de verse rodeado de cuatro arpías que atacaban al mismo tiempo, sus movimientos eran imperceptibles al ojo humano pero su velocidad era casi igual a la de él. Ese factor jugo en su contra.

Sus golpes eran mortales, había logrado llegar a él, a pesar que él pudo alcanzar el cuello de una de esas viles criaturas y clavar sus colmillos en su cuello, no fue suficiente, cuando sintió una estocada mortal a un costado y varios golpes en su espalda, lo había rodeado, esa arpía era un señuelo para que las otras se abalanzara hacia él.

Nunca antes había sentido tal grado de dolor, al sentir su ala ser desgarrada de una forma tan brutal, aquellos demonios no le estaban dando tregua y peor fue para él cuando sintió una de sus espadas traspasar su espalda y llegar a su pecho, aquellas arpías habían logrado darles en una de sus partes vitales, sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaba.

Ante de caer al abismo, solo pudo pensar en « _ellos_ » , por primera vez en siglos la impotencia le embargó, su visión se volvió borrosa, sentía su cuerpo desintegrarse a medida que caía, el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso, entonces escucho aquel potente gruñido, a pesar de destilar sangre por todo su cuerpo su mente despertó en ese momento.

Una sonrisa impregnada con sangre cruzó por su rostro, ella finalmente se había transformado.

Sabía que ella iba estar al borde de la locura con esa transformación, pero verla surcar aquel cielo artificial de esa forma imponente lo llenó de emociones adversas.

La dejaría sola, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con soberbia, al ver el resultado final de sus acciones.

Ella se había transformado en lo que tanto anhelada.

Ella había aceptado el destino que él había creado para ella.

Ella vengaría su muerte.

**« Continuará » …**


	17. ¡Venganza!

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**¡Venganza!**

No hubo momento para reaccionar. Los demonios nunca tuvieron oportunidad ante ella, corrección ante « _ellos_ » porque no era Sakura la que se lanzó sola ha devorar con tal rapidez aquellas arpías, era ella junto con las letales crías que habían sido engendradas de una manera inusual y que crecían dentro de ella.

Ellos incrementaron su fuerza.

Ellos clamaron con impotencia y producto de la frustración que sentía, sed de sangre, sed de su sangre, ellos querían venganza.

Wei que se había librado del demonio que lo atacaba, vio con un asombro como aquella mujer que su amo había elegido como compañera había llegado al borde de la locura, porque desgarro sin piedad alguna a las malditas arpías, como él las llamaba.

Le tomó segundos acabar con cada demonio presente en el lugar, para al final terminar completamente ensangrentada, bañada con la sangre maldita de aquellos entes que los había matado con saña.

Ella estaba tan cansada, furiosa, como indignada y aún no saciaba su sed de venganza.

Wei mantuvo la distancia, al ver que ella descendió a lo más profundo del abismo para dejar escapar un grito de impotencia que resonó en todo el lugar.

Él no estaba más.

Él se había extinguido porque solo sus negruzcas cenizas era lo único que quedaba en aquel oscuro abismo.

Él la había dejado sola, está vez para siempre.

Ella no entendía, por qué estaba llorando.

Ella no entendía, por qué no estaba feliz, si aquel vampiro demente que la convirtió en lo que más odiaba, ya no estaba.

Ella no entendía, cómo aquel vampiro tan poderoso había sido vencido de esa manera.

Ella no entendía, qué iba hacer ahora que finalmente el vampiro había muerto.

Golpeó una y otra vez el suelo, estrujando entre sus manos con fuerza aquellas cenizas que era lo único que le quedaba de él, para ella tenerlas en sus manos le hacía sentir la más pura de las agonías.

—¡MALDITO VAMPIRO TE ODIO!—Finalmente gritó Sakura con impotencia mientras estrujaba con fuerza aquellas cenizas para que no se le escapen de las manos, las lagrimas corrían por sus enrojecidos ojos, maldecía una y otra vez aquel vampiro que se dejó vencer y gritaba con dolor—: ¡YO TE TENIA QUE MATAR NO ELLAS!...¡MALDITO SEA VAMPIRO!...REGRESA…

Un extraño trueno se escucho por todo el lugar, aquella batalla había llegado a su final.

Wei retrocedió sobre sus paso al ver al imponente vampiro salir del abismo con aquellas cenizas, solo atinó a susurrar:

—Ella se pondrá furiosa si llega a dar cuenta de lo qué está pasando.

« _Tienes razón Wei…ella se pondrá realmente furiosa, creo que debes irte de aquí, porque si ella nota tu presencia…no dudará en matarte_ » Resonaba una extra voz en su mente, pero con un tono sensualmente divertido.

Pero más tardo llegar la advertencia, porque Sakura que aun no había perdido aquella transformación captó la esencia de Wei y susurró en un tono mortal:

—Vampiro…

Por primera vez en siglos, Wei sintió un extraño escalofrío al cruzar su mirada con la de la mujer, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, pero de algo tenía la certeza, ella no le iba dar ninguna ventaja para escapar, la tenía que enfrentar.

**« Continuará » …**


	18. Al borde de la locura

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Al borde de la locura.**

—¡MUERE!—Fue el grito que retumbo en todo el lugar cuando Sakura se lanzó sobre él, sus acciones fueron claras y directa, ella no necesitaba explicación alguna.

Wei lo sabía cuando ella se abalanzo hacia él, no había ni la más mínima oportunidad de vivir.

Iba a matarlo sin piedad alguna.

Iba destruir el lugar por completo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Iba suicidarse con esa acción, porque la locura mermo su razón.

Wei lo entendió, ya no era más humana, era un demonio que no iba parar hasta obtener venganza, aun así podía ver en sus ojos enrojecidos el dolor que la embargaba.

En el momento que ella iba perforar su corazón pudo ver con asombró unas extrañas cadenas traslucidas, las misma la inmovilizaron por menos de 10 segundo, él no necesitaba más para escapar de su muerte, pero no se alejó de ella, hizo lo contrario mientras comentó entre susurros:

—Mi señora…lo siento— si bien no era un vampiro con garras impregnadas de veneno, él no dudó en perforar su pecho desnudo con sus propias manos, la única manera de hacer que un vampiro pierda su transformación era arrancar su corazón.

Sakura nunca se esperó eso, sentirse inmovilizada de la nada y menos ese ataque, pensó que era el final, y no se arrepentía de nada, ignorando el dolor al sentir su corazón al ser desgarrado de esa forma, solo sonrío con alivio al perder aquella transformación, ella se entregaba a los brazos de la muerte sin dudar, por primera vez en siglo experimentó una extraña felicidad.

Wei sentía como su corazón latía entre sus manos, no pudo evitar mirar con fascinación aquel musculo ensangrentado que latía cada vez menos, no dudó en perforar la tierra para descender de forma abrupta a los calabozos del castillo, aquel lugar resguardaba con mucho sigilo los secretos de los vampiros ancestrales que le precedían.

Habían extraños frascos de sangre y plasma.

Habían extraños frascos con resto de cadáveres, sin duda era un espectáculo macabro propia de una morgue.

No dudó en poner aquel corazón en un frasco de una forma inusual que tenía el liquido carmesí, aquel líquido correspondía al que alguna vez fue el vampiro que la había tomado como su compañera.

Subió a la superficie para tomar el cuerpo aparentemente inerte, desnudo y completamente ensangrentado de la mujer, al tenerlo en sus brazos la miró con atención, no sabría si alguna vez volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa, con la misma rapidez bajo aquel calabozo y busco un sarcófago especial, hecho a su medida, « aquel vampiro » lo había preparado con antelación, como si supiera lo que iba pasar.

Wei puso a la mujer dentro del mismo y no dudo en sellarlo, por ahora ella iba estar sumergida en un profundo letargo, una falsa muerte.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, porque él ya había hecho su parte.

**« Continuará » …**


	19. 7 días

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**7 días.**

7 días habían pasado de aquella funesta batalla.

7 días habían pasado desde su muerte.

7 días habían pasado desde que ella había perdido la razón.

7 días habían pasado desde que él se había convertido en cenizas.

7 días habían pasado desde que Wei arrancó su corazón para salvarse de su ira.

7 días habían pasado desde que Wei había sellado su cuerpo sumergiéndola en un profundo letargo.

7 días habían pasado desde que sus crías había dejado de crecer dentro de ella y se había sumado al letargo impuesto.

7 días habían pasado desde que su corazón encerrado en aquel frasco transparente latía una vez por día mientras se mantenía suspendido en medio de aquel liquido carmesí. Que era su sangre.

7 días habían pasado desde que la penumbra envolvió aquel inusual lugar.

Sus cenizas fueron movidas por una inusual brisa helada, que hubiera estremecido incluso al demonio más fuerte del lugar. Incluso hasta la propia muerte parecía temerle.

Nada de eso importaba, porque 7 días habían pasado desde aquella letal encuentro con las arpías, era momento de regenerase y reclamar lo que por hecho le pertenecía.

Regresar a la vida era una experiencia dolorosa como divertida para el vampiro, poco importaba su desnudez, sabía perfectamente a dónde ir cuando los latidos de aquel corazón fuera de su cuerpo, de aquel cuerpo que había poseído una y otra vez lo llamaba, esos latinos era como una macabra pero fascinante melodía para sus finos y sensibles oídos.

Tuvo que reconocer que Wei hizo muy bien su parte, todo estaba en orden incluso reconoció que se había sorprendido, al menos se esperaba encontrar el lugar completamente destruido, eran momentos como estos que se llegaba impresionar incluso de su propio poder.

Tomar aquel corazón ensangrentado fue una completa delicia para él, sobre todo al clavar sus dientes en el, sin prisa alguna abrió el sarcófago sellado, y ahí estaba ella, exquisitamente expuesta y profundamente dormida, el vampiro sonrío por inercia, en aquella sonrisa no había malicia alguna aunque se relamió los labios, si algo le gustaba era el sabor de su sangre, miró por unos segundos el corazón que tenía en su mano derecha cuando lo coloco de nuevo dentro de su pecho. Podía escuchar los latidos con más fuerza al integrarse al cuerpo que pertenecía.

Se deleito al ver su cuerpo estremecerse, está vez sonrío abiertamente cuando comentó sin pensar:

—Despierta— esa orden tácita impuesta sobre ella hizo que abriera sus ojos, el color verde siempre fue su favorito y si algo le fascinaba en ella era aquella mirada tan intensa que tenía, pudo deleitarse al ver su desconcierto, en ese momento la única frase que dijo fue—: He vuelto…¡¿Me extrañaste?!

Ella se quedo sin palabras, no entendía qué sucedía, pero de algo tenía la certeza, esa pesadilla estaba muy lejos de terminar.

**« Continuará » …**


	20. Sin respuestas

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Sin respuestas.**

Un carrusel de emociones que no sabía que ella podía sentir ajenas al odio que siempre le profeso fue lo que la embargaba, sobre al recordar con nitidez todo lo que había pasado.

Tenía mil y un preguntas que hacer, pero las palabras sencillamente se negaban a salir de su boca.

Ella lo había visto morir.

Ella lo había visto convertirse en cenizas.

Ella lo había visto desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Ahora él estaba ahí, frente de ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Era realmente desconcertante.

No habían palabras para describir el estado en el que se encontraba, por inercia parpadeo varias veces cuando el líquido cristalino empaño sus ojos.

Una extraña sensación recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

Ella no entendía lo que sentía.

Ella no entendía por qué lloraba.

Ella no entendía por qué lo atrajo hacia si, para comprobar que era real y no un espejismo.

Ella no entendía por qué tenía la necesidad de sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella.

Ella no entendía por qué sus colmillos parecía tener vida propia cuando crecieron y se enterraron en su cuello, desgarrando su piel.

Ella no entendía por qué aquella sangre tuvo otro sabor, al probarla está vez. Algo había cambiado entre ellos, pero ella no sabía qué era.

Ella no entendía por qué comentó en un leve susurro que lo odiaba, cuando inicio aquel beso impregnado con el sabor de su propia sangre y más intensidad con que lo besó, menos las emociones que trasmitía con esa acción.

Ella no entendía qué estaba haciendo, porque esta vez era realmente consciente de sus acciones, acciones que no iba con lo que ella pensaba.

Ella no entendía por qué tenía necesidad de poseerlo.

Todo aquello era tan ambiguo para ella, que no había explicación alguna para lo que hacía y la necesidad que tenía de él.

**« Continuará » …**


	21. Sin preguntas

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Sin preguntas.**

Me esperaba todo de ella menos esto.

La intensidad del beso me hizo experimentar una serie de sensaciones y emociones, que no habían palabras para describirlas.

Esperaba su furia implacable al despertar de aquel letargo de 7 días.

Esperaba su ataque inminente, al verme delante de ella.

Espera que literalmente hablando, que me masacre.

Nunca espere ver aquella mirada tan intensa embargada por aquel liquido cristalino. Sus lágrimas me dejaron perplejos.

Era la primera vez desde que la convertí en aquello que tanto odiaba, que no sabía cómo responder a sus acciones.

Eran tan exquisitamente abrumador, como excitante, y al mismo tiempo tan perturbador.

Ella no me permitía leer su mente.

Ella no me permitía que me alejara.

Ella me trasmitía emociones que no entendía, era algo tan intenso.

No tenía preguntas, mi cuerpo respondió por inercia a sus gestos.

Era extraño y abrumador al mismo tiempo que ella me exprese con sus gestos la necesidad que tenía de mí, al menos eso era lo que entendí en aquel momento.

Aquel momento en que ella completamente consciente de lo que hacía y se entregaba a mí sin pudor alguno, libre, sin ataduras. Eso era desconcertante.

Me preguntaba internamente si finalmente había cedido a mi dominio.

Me preguntaba internamente qué iba suceder de aquí en adelante, porque tenía tantas cosas que decir pero las palabras sencillamente se negaban a salir de mi boca.

Era la primera vez en cinco siglos, desde que la había convertido en aquello que tanto odiaba, que no sabía cómo hacer mis preguntas.

Lo único certero era que ella era mía y el resto no importaba, corrección ellos eran mío, y lo venga de aquí en adelante poco me importaba.

**« Continuará » …**


	22. De presa a cazador

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**De presa a cazador.**

—¡¿Por qué?! — Era la pregunta suelta que quedo en aquel inhóspito lugar.

El silencio entre ambos demonios era abrumador, él volvía a preguntar—: ¡¿Por qué?! — La pregunta la hizo al notar su cambio de expresión después de haber compartido tan intensos orgasmos impregnados de tanta fuerza, sangre y lujuria pura, su mirada ahora era mortal y letal.

Ella ni siquiera se molesto en contestar cuando se puso de pie. Su mente estaba cerrada para él.

Sentía la tensión que recorría su cuerpo, era una delicia tenerlo a su merced y hacerle experimentar luego de cinco siglos, aquellas emociones adversas que la había corroído por dentro.

—¡¿Qué pretendes?!— Demandó él en un tono mortal, pero ella no se digno a contestar. El vampiro empezaba a perder la escasa paciencia que tenía, era la primera vez en cinco siglos que veía una inusual sonrisa en su rostro, ese gestó lo alerto y más cuando ella comentó, en un extraño tono:

—No te necesito— antes que él reaccione, ella había desaparecido del lugar, él se quedo sin palabras. Si bien la tele-transportación en un vampiro puro no era algo nuevo, que ella dominara la técnica fue sorprendente, sabía que estaba en alguna parte del castillo, podía cerrar su mente para él pero su esencia, su sangre le llamaba.

El vampiro llegó a ella y notó que estaba vestida, había incluso aprendido a cubrir su desnudez, eso lo alerto y más, cuando ella sonrío con tal malicia al decir:

—Te lo dije…no te necesito— ante que hiciera cualquier extraña acción, el vampiro se posiciono delante de ella para replicar y aclarar en un tono imperativo:

—Necesitas de mi sangre…ellos— no se privo de intentar tocar su vientre, pero ella se aparto con tal rapidez que sería imperceptible al ojo humano, entonces lo supo, ella estaba jugando con él, está vez no dudó en afirmar con enojo—:…sin mi sangre no podrás sobre-llevar este embarazo, me necesit…— el vampiro no pudo hacer el comentario, porque ella no se privó se replicar con un tono que pecaba de irónico:

—Entonces, supongo que cuando la necesite…me encontraras—. Antes que él respondiera, ella desapareció del lugar.

El vampiro sintió tal furia que soltó un potente gruñido producto de la indignación que experimentaba en ese momento, ella se había burlado de él de la forma más descarada posible y había tenido la osadía de dejarlo. La situación entre ellos era ridícula como hilarante.

Había dejado de ser su presa para pasar hacer su cazador, porque si ella pensaba que se iba librar de él tan fácilmente, estaba completamente equivocada, ahora más que nunca, ella era de él, corrección ellos eran de él y nada absolutamente nada se iba interponer entre ellos.

**« Continuará » …**


	23. Hasta el último momento

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Hasta el último momento. **

Sabía que estaba ligada a él por toda la eternidad, ya no podía huir más.

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquel intenso encuentro que compartimos.

Me deleitaba pensar la furia que debía corroerle por dentro, era bueno saber que tenía aquel poder sobre él, la clave de haberme dado cuenta que también podía tener tal efecto en él, fue su sangre.

Aquella maldita sangre que tanto despreciaba y me había convertido en un ser sobrenatural con tal poder que nunca imagine, finalmente mi mente se había libertado de las cadenas impuestas por ese maldito vampiro pervertido, no puedo creer todo lo que me hizo y la peor parte era haber experimentado tal placer, que nunca lo reconocería porque me daba vergüenza de mi mismo.

¡¿En qué me había convertido?! Eran tan humillante y repulsivo, darme cuenta que aquel odio ya no estaba más, sentía iras hacia mi mismo por haber permitido que él me someta de tal manera.

No necesita hacer preguntas, para saber que el secreto de nuestra especie estaba en aquellos antiguos escritos de aquel lugar tan inusual.

Era fascinante descubrir los asombrosos poderes que traía ser un vampiro de sangre pura. ¡¿Quién lo diría?! De una simple humana a un letal demonio con habilidades que nunca imagine que tendría. Ni en mis más extraños sueños pensé en convertirme en esto, mi odio por él, mi obsesión por destruirlo, me había atado a él por completo, aquel sentimiento tan adverso me había traído hasta aquí.

Nunca pensé que haberme alimentado de mi propia sangre, de su sangre me iba dar tales habilidades y menos que alguna vez iba ha concebir, esos si era tan abrumador como aterrador, porque mi vientre había crecido de tal manera que no parecía de tres meses de gestación sino de seis meses, podía sentir a mis crías moverse, era una sensación extraña, realmente tenía miedo, por ellos, por mí, por él, el futuro era tan incierto, pero lo único positivo de ser un demonio era poder moverme a cualquier parte del mundo, en tres meses recorrí Paris a mi antojo, amaba está cuidad y sus estrechas calles, alguna vez estuve en ella en otra época, anhelada regresar a Japón pero eso sería exponerme, además aquella llamada a mi hermano había sido tan clara como el agua, él no quería convertirse, él tenía un amante y por él no se entregaría al mundo de la oscuridad, me dolía su decisión, pero la entendía.

Mi instinto me decía que debía invocarlo, mis crías se movían cada segundo con tal intensidad que sabía…ellos nacerían pronto, ellos querían que invoque a su padre, pero aunque no quería reconocerlo, saber la furia que sentía por mi causa me daba el aliciente para mantenerme en mi postura, era extraño sentir tal orgullo o tal soberbia al conocer el poder que poseía sobre él y aunque sé que en está maldita vida inmortal estaba ligada a él, no significa que se le iba poner fácil.

Sonreí con soberbia, sabía que él estaba cerca, pero está vez no cerré mi mente porque un profundo dolor me hizo doblegarme, me dejo sin aliento por varios segundos, era el momento que ellos tenían que nacer, me negaba creer que daría a luz a mis crías a la intemperie, bajo la luz de la luna llena, en aquel lugar similar a los campos Elíseos, podía sentir la humedad que se mezclaba con mi propia sangre bajar por mi entrepierna, y el dolor se intensificaba, me costó llegar aquel lago, meter mi mano en el agua helada me calmo, no podía respirar con normalidad, mis pensamientos me traicionaron porque sin pensarlo lo invoque, su esencia se materializo delante de mí, no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber la ira que emanaba de él al mismo tiempo que su sorpresa, había esperado justo el último momento para invocarlo, porque nuestros hijos estaban por nacer y necesitábamos de él.

**« Continuará » …**


	24. Por toda la eternidad

**« DDR »** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

**« Notas de la autora » : **

**1.** Mil disculpas por la cacografía, siempre hay algo que se me pasa por alto, toda crítica a mejorar es bien recibida.

**2.** Gracias por haber seguido la mini-historia hasta aquí, mis comentarios extendido los tendrán vía facebook. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Por toda la eternidad.**

No podía creer lo que ella había sido capaz de hacer durante estos tres meses, se había alejado de mí. Eso era algo que solo yo podía hacer, mi privilegio era torturarla no al revés.

La había buscado hasta lo más recónditos lugares de este mundo, pero ella sencillamente había desaparecido.

Me sentía completamente frustrado, era increíble su osadía, pero más increíble era saber que tenía un orgullo que podía ser tan letal, me invoco justo cuando nuestras crías estaban por nacer, de no ser por eso...juro que hubiera descargado mi ira sobre ella, porque era obvio que ella se había atrevido a jugar conmigo, ese privilegio era solo mío.

Nunca pensé que alguna vez me viera de igual a igual.

Nunca pensé que deje de perseguirme y se atreviera ignorarme, eso era lo peor que podía hacerme. Yo que creía que ella había aceptado que sus sentimientos hacia mí habían cambiado por completo, pero que equivocado estaba, era obvio que ella no cedería ante mí, y debo reconocer que su negación me excitaba, a tal grado que no podía controlarme.

Pero todo eso quedaba de lado, mis crías, nuestras crías nos necesitaban, ellos iban ha nacer y no había nada que podíamos hacer para evitarlo, mi instinto me hizo reaccionar al sentir su aroma mezclado con su sangre, su dolor lo sentía, al igual que su temor.

Si ella tenía miedo, yo también, porque todo esto era nuevo para mí, me iba convertir en padre, estaba aterrado de lo que debía suceder a pesar que no lo demostraba y más cuando ella apretó mi mano con tal fuerza, que de ser humano tengo la certeza que la hubiera roto, su dolor era tan intenso.

Recibir a mi primera cría me lleno de extrañas sensaciones y emociones, no habían palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, actué por instinto porque arranque sin pensar su cordón umbilical con mis propias garras, mi cría no lloraba pero eso no me importaba, sabía que estaba vivo a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados, me intrigaba saber de qué color serían sus pequeños ojos, el tiempo parecía perder sentido, cuando llego un segundo gruñido de su parte, sabía que mi hija estaba por nacer, incluso podía tener la certeza que mi hijo lo sabía, parecía esperarla con ansiedad sobre todo porque sentí como se movía entre mis brazos, no sé cómo me las ingenie para lidiar con él mientras recibía a su hermana, en ese momento lo vi, él abrió sus pequeños ojos para ver a su hermana, ella se hizo presente en aquel lugar con un fuerte gruñido, parecía estar ansiosa por estar fuera del vientre materno.

Mi hijo abrió los ojos, él era como yo, sus facciones, el color de sus ojos, en cambio mi hija, mi hermosa hija era como ella, no solo en sus facciones sino en el color de ojos, poco importaba como estaban, ellos se reconocieron, lo sabía, mis hijos estaban predestinado a estar juntos como pareja, era su destino, sobre ellos caería el destino de nuestra especie casi extinta. Una emoción primitiva similar al orgullo se hizo presente en mí.

No sabía qué iba pasar de ahora en adelante, podía ver en su madre aquella expresión que nunca ante había visto en su hermoso rostro al ver a nuestras crías, su sonrisa era tan calidad que me hizo experimentar tales emociones que sonreí por inercia, éramos padres y teníamos toda la eternidad para poder experimentar el significado de aquella palabra.

No sabía si ella iba continuar conmigo, y aunque no quisiera, nuestras crías nos necesitaban juntos, aunque eso era una excusa tan pobre, porque desde que la convertí en demonio que era, había atado su inmortalidad a la mía, ella era mía como yo era de ella, al igual que nuestras crías.

Tenía toda la eternidad para hacerla entender esa parte, no tenía prisa por convencerla, pero por ahora tenía que ponerlos en un lugar seguro, si antes éramos un festín para los cazadores, ahora éramos una familia de vampiros de sangre pura, mis crías como ella necesitaba de mi sangre y de mi protección, si los letales y fastidiosos cazadores supieran de la existencia de nuestras crías o quién realmente era ella para mí, no dudaba que iban hacer una cacería sin tregua alguna, era momento de regresar a mi palacio, era en ese recóndito lugar en donde ellos iban estar seguro y si dependía de mí, ellos no correrían peligro alguno.

Tenía toda la eternidad para disfrutar de mi familia inmortal.

**« Fin »**


	25. Epílogo

**« DDR » SCC © Grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

**Crónicas de un no muerto.**

**Epílogo: « Un día normal de la inmortalidad » .**

Si cinco siglos atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que sería inmortal y que tendría hijos, probablemente me hubiera reído.

Si cinco siglos atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que la felicidad que experimentaba, iba nacer del odio obsesivo que nació hacia él, probablemente me hubiera reído.

Si cinco siglos atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que sería capaz de experimentar tal placer carnal, me sentiría completamente avergonzada de lo que me había convertido.

Si cinco siglos atrás me hubieran dicho, que mi mayor adicción sería un despreciable, demente y pervertido vampiro, me hubiera reído sin dudar, era una situación tan ridícula como hilarante.

Pero mis pensamientos quedaban en blanco cuando veía a mis pequeñas crías, era aterradoramente fascinante verlos interactuar, cada día que pasaban su crecimiento era anormal, bueno ellos no eran humanos pero nunca pensé que el tiempo en un demonio no tuviera tal importancia, cómo no entendí eso antes.

Mi hijo cada día era más idéntico a él, como mi hija parecía ser una copia exacta de mí, claro ambos con facciones más delicadas pero sin dudas demonios puros, de gran belleza, seres sobrenaturales con habilidades extraordinarias. Debo reconocer que estaba tan fascinada como aterrada, nunca imagine tener tales crías.

Habían pasado tres días de aquel dramático parto y veía con asombro como ellos lamían las muñecas cortadas de su padre, porque mi pecho nunca se lleno de leche, yo no era humana y eso me preocupaba, cómo iba criar a mis hijos cuando no sabía nada sobre bebes vampiros pero no tuve necesidad de preguntar, sabíamos que no tenían aun sus colmillos, pero al tercer día y luego de un prolongado letargo ellos despertaron y gruñeron con fuerza, clamaban por alimento, clamaban por sangre, clamaban por su sangre, él actuó por instinto cuando se cortó sus muñecas, podía sentir la sensación de satisfacción en nuestras crías, ese gesto hizo que disminuyera en parte el dolor que había experimentado posterior aquel parto, más que dolor yo diría que era aquella ansiedad no saber qué hacer en esa nueva fase de mi vida.

Aquellas crías que parecía no de tres días sino de tres meses, en edad de los humanos se mostraban felices, era tan perturbador ver el hilo de sangre que corría por sus pequeños labios, era tan desconcertante como fascinante, aunque suene tan redundante, era las únicas palabras que encontraba para describir lo que estaba experimento, finalmente me sentí aliviada, ellos estaban satisfechos y estiraban sus manitos hacia mí, eran momentos como estos que todo perdía sentido, solo importaba compartir aquel momento de calidad con ellos.

Estaba atada con ellos por toda la eternidad y debo reconocer que no me molestaba, antes de ser un demonio era madre, ellos eran mi vida, le dieron un nuevo sentido a mi vida inmortal, con respecto al padre, pienso seguirlo torturarlo, aun tiene mucho que pagar por lo que me hizo, porque se atrevió a convertirme en un maldito demonio que nunca pedí, tomo mi inocencia, corrompió mi alma y es el culpable de haberme hecho padecer durante cinco siglos y experimentar algo cercano a la locura, pero para eso tendré toda la eternidad.

Nunca reconocería lo que había sentía por él, aunque entre nosotros las palabras estaban demás. Sencillamente no éramos humanos, nuestras acciones hablaban por nosotros. Mis acciones me delataban ante él, lo sabía, él lo sabía, pero yo nunca lo reconocería, aunque mi cuerpo y mi mente me traicione.

Una efímera alegría experimentaba, miento…sentía una gran felicidad, luego de cinco siglos finalmente la sentía, la aceptaba, y la entendía, mi vida inmortal estaba ligada aquel demonio demente y tenía toda la eternidad para divertirme a sus expensas, porque él me lo debía, ahora era mejor disfrutar de mis pequeñas crías, incluso hasta eso lo sabía, ellos habían nacido para estar juntos y no me molestaba.

Mi familia mortal ya no estaba más, tal vez me re-encuentre con ellos en un futuro no lejano, no lo sabía, lo único importante era saber que mi familia inmortal iba estar ahí por toda la eternidad.

**« Fin »**


End file.
